Episode 9549 (31st August 2018)
Plot A horrified Carla runs to help Peter who says he's okay: it was just a paint gun. They find Simon hidden in terror in the factory. The boy gets a text from an unknown number saying that next time it will be a real gun. Jude refuses to listen to Angie, saying he needs a few more days to prove how much she means to him. He rushes from the house when she won't grant him his wish. Simon is taken to No.1 and Leanne is summoned. She takes her temper out on Carla when she finds out she left the lad on his own. Simon gives in and refuses to testify against Tyler in court. Mary and Tracy see Angie in tears but she denies anything is wrong. Tracy warns Mary she's heading for disaster with the vow renewal. Peter and Leanne argue about whether Simon should change his mind. Tim, Tyrone and Fiz decorate No.13 with bunting to welcome home Jack but Gina thinks they ought to hold a bigger event to give the lad something to look forward to. Leanne barges into Underworld and has a go at Carla for putting Simon at risk, saying also that it's obvious she's trying to get back with Peter. Carla accuses her of jealousy. Tyrone sees Jude in Victoria Gardens and tells him to stick at his marriage. Carla admits to Michelle that she still has feelings for Peter. Liz suggests a party is held in the Rovers for Jack. Tim gets Kirk to ring Tommy Orpington to put in an appearance for the boy's return. Sinead's jealous when Daniel uses his charms on Carla to get her agree to let her carry on the jacket alterations at the factory. Jude buys a dress for Angie for tomorrow. Angie wants a trial separation but Jude asks her for one more day before she tells anyone. As Sinead works on the jacket, Daniel helps himself to a load of offcuts. Simon announces he's changed his mind and will give evidence. Leanne's afraid. Mary thinks the ceremony will go well. Jude thinks it will be a whole new start for them. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Gardens Notes *Chris Morrison was credited as the Stunt Driver and Dani Biernat as the Stunt Coordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon backs out of testifying against Tyler, causing Leanne to take out her anger on Carla; and Jude goes into denial about the end of his marriage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,770,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes